Kira Controller
by FishFlakes
Summary: The Yeerks have found a new target - Kira. Now, the Animorphs must join the hunt, before a controller becomes the God of this new world! Rated T just to be safe.


"Dude... why are we even here?" Marco groaned, clearly tired. Then again, having to (literally) fly to a friend's house at 3AM would make anyone tired, right? Well, at least for the Animorphs, occasions such as this weren't _too _uncommon.

...But then again, secret meetings in Cassie's barn at 3AM never come with good news.

"Shut up Marco." Rachel snapped, also clearly tired. "I'm sure Jake has a good reason for calling us all here."

"Thank you." Jake said to her, biting his lip.

"Well, let's get on with it, then." Marco pressed on.

‹You look nervous, Prince Jake, what is it?› Ax questioned.

"Ok, so..." Jake started, taking a deep breath. "Has anyone else here heard of an entity called 'Kira'?"

Many of the Animorphs glanced between each other, waiting for someone to speak up. The name sounded familiar, but...

Cassie shook her head. "No, I haven't..." she answered. "Why? I assume it involves the Yeerks..."

‹Actually,› Tobias interrupted. ‹I've heard quite a bit about Kira. From what I know, many confined criminals have been mysteriously dying of heart attacks, and whatever person or entity that is causing this has been dubbed 'Kira' by the public.› Tobias explained. ‹And, I don't know how much effort the police have put into finding this guy, but I do know of a mysterious detective by the codename of L. He's already figured out that Kira is in the Kanto region of Japan, and that in order to kill people, he needs to know their name and what their face looks like.› Tobias finished, preening his feathers.

This explanation was met with astonishment from most of the other group members. Not just because of the concept of Kira, but also because of Tobias' surprising knowledge of it.

"Where'd you hear all that?" Marco asked, shocked.

Tobias glanced around the room at everyone's surprised faces. ‹What? Am I the only one who reads the newspaper?› he asked defensively.

"Wait a second," Rachel spoke up. "So Kira just needs to know someone's name and face, and they'll drop dead?" she asked.

"Pretty much, yes..." Jake answered grimly. "And this clearly isn't the work of the Yeerks, as of now, looking at the large number of criminals he's killed, and that they're all criminals." Jake explained, knowing that the Yeerks wouldn't want to waste so many potential hosts, and that they wouldn't care about 'ridding the world of crime' or any notion like that. "But, if the Yeerks were to ever infest someone with a power like that..." he trailed off.

"The world would be screwed." Marco finished. And it was true, everyone knew it.

"So Ax..." Jake continued. "Sound like any alien technology you're familiar with?" It seemed like a surreal power, but...

Ax shook his head. ‹A power like that is beyond scientific reason. It makes no sense. The only explanation I can think of is that this L is wrong and that it's not a name and face that enables him to kill. But without knowing that... I'm sorry, Prince Jake, I have no idea what Kira's power is.›

"A power that's beyond our comprehension... what if it's Ellimist or Crayak?" Cassie suggested.

Jake shook his head. "Kira kills because he wants to cleanse the world of evil. Even for a cause like that, Ellimist wouldn't want to kill so many humans. And Crayak... if he were to blatantly kill us, he wouldn't stop at criminals. Besides, I think it's against the rules for either of them to kill beings directly like that." he explained, then sighed, "Unfortunately, it looks like we'll have to figure this out for ourselves..."

"Wait wait wait," Marco interrupted. "Are you saying that we personally have to hunt down _Kira?_ Whose killing people just by knowing their identity?"

"Marco, if the Yeerks get Kira, it's all over. You said it yourself." Jake responded.

"But doesn't he live in _Japan?_" Marco whined.

"Yes, and the Yeerks have probably already sent a bunch of bug fighters over there and started their search." Rachel answered. "Knowing them, they've probably already infested someone on the search for Kira. In fact, L could be a controller for all we know."

Silence. The situation was suddenly looking terribly grim. The Yeerks had the advantage, they had the head start, and if they won this battle...

‹So... does this mean we're taking a trip to the far east?› Tobias asked unsurely.

"We have no choice." Jake answered. And it was true, they had no choice but to go after Kira themselves. They were going to Japan.

* * *

><p>The first meeting between the detectives and L had just ended. Up until just then, no one knew L's face, no one knew who he was. He was invincible against Kira and... other evils, as well. But he'd just revealed himself to a handful of police workers who vowed to bring Kira to justice. He trusted them...<p>

But that was a mistake.

As soon as Matsuda was out of sight of everyone else, his face shifted into a victorious, almost Kira-like smirk.

After all, that wasn't really Matsuda.

The real Matsuda was only an observer at this point. He had no control over what happened to him, what became of his life. All Matsuda could do was cower in an unseen corner of his brain, no one knowing what had happened to him. He was nothing but a slave to his Yeerk.

_I've done it! _the Yeerk rejoiced. _I found L! Visser Three will surely be pleased. _Yes, now that L could be thought of as a human host and not just some faceless entity, they would make sure they infested the leading brain on the Kira case as soon as possible.

_You... you're going to infest L? _Matsuda, the real Matsuda, asked fearfully. He didn't want this horrible fate to fall upon anyone else because he'd let himself be captured. He didn't want L or any of his co-workers to become Yeerk slaves, like he was. And he _certainly _didn't want the Yeerks to infest Kira... not for Kira's sake, but for the rest of the world's sake. A Kira-controller would be a nightmare. If only he could do something, anything, to warn them... to break free of the Yeerk's control... but there was no hope for him. He never even tried to fight back anymore.

Ignoring his host, the controller continued on his way, towards the nearest Yeerk pool. Not only was he nearing his three-day limit, but he would have to report his findings to the Visser...

* * *

><p>AN- And the idea I've had for months is finally published! Sorry if the first chapter is kinda sucky... and short... :/ It'll get better! I was just... having trouble starting it... is all. ^^' And yeah, I'm not going with the traditional Animorphs first-person... I'm too used to third-person writing. ^^' Plus I thought it would be easier to include everyone this way... including the DN characters and the Yeerks...

Lastly, please note that I have not read any Animorphs in a few years, so I apologize for any mistakes and/or OOCness.

Please review! ‹3


End file.
